Such a light strip system is known from the prior art, in which the carrier arrangement comprises several U-shaped mounting rail elements, which are arranged in a row in such a way that they are bordering each other on the end faces in order to form an elongated accommodation space or accommodation channel. The accommodation space can hereby extend over several meters. The mounting rail elements can then be equipped with various light or optics inserts; the equipping of these inserts is typically done by a customer or user of the light strip system. The user thus assembles the desired end product by using a variety of components.
A problem herein is that the thereby created elongated accommodation space does not offer any or at most a very limited protection from dust or moisture. Thus, the light strip system is not really suitable to be used in facilities that are used for industrial purposes, in which typically a correspondingly higher protection class for light strip systems is desired or demanded.